Easy to use, intuitive computer user interface has been one factor for the wide spread use of computers in our daily life. In addition to software interface technology, hardware interface components have played a role in the development of the use of computers and the computing environment. For example, many of the successes that can be attributed to a graphics based user interface are equally attributable to hardware elements, such as a computer mouse.
With the explosion of new and various information available to computer users and the increasing frequency of and dependence on computing devices, as well as the varied ways information is managed and accessed, the limited number and often simple button controls present in many computer input devices such as a mouse are not sufficient for all applications. In many situations, due to the lack of user configurable hardware interfaces, users must be familiar with the varying software components and capabilities. Similarly, users are required to perform a number of operations before choosing desired functions, making the experience frustrating, unproductive, and prone to error. Having to interact with the many “bars” present in software interfaces (e.g., tool bar, task pane, etc.) today intimidates many potential computer users.
Further, even when a user configures a peripheral device, such as a mouse, to operate in a certain manner, such as being configured for a left-handed user, a different user, such as a right-handed user, has to reconfigure the mouse through software and/or hardware interfaces. A user cannot easily configure a computer peripheral device to have it operate in a certain manner. A peripheral device cannot be easily configured to operate in a manner designated by a particular user. Still further, a peripheral device cannot be configured to change settings, operations, or functions easily in response to a single user action.